oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Ardougne Market
Ardougne Market, also called Ardougne Marketplace or the Equal Trade Market, is the biggest stall marketplace on RuneScape. The Ardougne Teleport spell teleports the caster into the centre of Ardougne Market. With East Ardougne being very wealthy, the marketplace is very popular with thieves, with it often being called the hub of Thieving. It contains eight market stalls (six with availability to buy from) listed with information below. The owners of the stalls will not buy back their own products for 30-60 minutes from the player if he or she was stealing from their stalls. Warning: If a stall was pilfered, and you attempt to talk to or trade the owner, they will call for a guard to come and attack you. This may be a guard, knight, paladin, or hero, depending on your Combat level and which gets to you first. To avoid this, you should wait 30 minutes to an hour before speaking or trading with shopkeepers after stealing from their stalls. Overview The Ardougne Market is a usually populous area in the city of East Ardougne. It contains two bakery stalls, two silk stalls, a fur stall, a spice stall, a silver stall, and a gem stall, all which can be pilfered with the Thieving skill. Ardougne Gem Stall This is a gem stall in the south-east area of the marketplace. The owner sells the four main gems (sapphires, emeralds, rubies and diamonds). There is no main stock, so the default stock is zero. A Thieving level of 75 is required to steal from the gem stall although only uncut gems may be stolen. Ardougne Bakery Stalls There are two bakery stalls in the marketplace: one to the east and one to the west. They both sell the same items but are owned by different owners. They sell bread, cakes, 1/3 chocolate cakes and chocolate bars. A Thieving level of 5 is required to steal from a bakery stall. Players cannot steal chocolate bars from either stall. Ardougne Silver Stall To the north-west of the marketplace is a silver stall. It sells unstrung symbols, silver ore and silver bars. The trader, Erin, is also a part of the Making History quest. A Thieving level of 50 is required to steal from the silver stall. Only silver ore may be stolen and only unstrung symbols are in stock. Ardougne Silk Stalls There are two silk stalls in the marketplace. Although you cannot buy silk from either of them, you can steal it. It is recommended to sell silk here, as the silk merchant can offer a maximum of 60 coins for one piece of silk. However, players may not sell them in notes. A player can get a maximum of 1,680 coins each load, though they must wait 20-30 minutes after they steal or else he will call the player a "thief" and call the Knights of Ardougne and the market guards to attack. A Thieving level of 20 is required to steal silk. Ardougne Spice Stall To the south-west below the silk stall is the Ardougne Spice Stall. Its owner sells spices, knives and garlic. A Thieving level of 65 is required to steal from the spice stall. A player may only steal spice. Ardougne Fur Stall The fur stall is located in the south-eastern part of the market, below the gem stall. The stall's owner sells bear fur and grey wolf fur. They also sell polar kebbit fur, common kebbit fur, feldip weasel fur, desert devil fur, tatty larupia fur, larupia fur, tatty graahk fur, graahk fur, tatty kyatt fur and kyatt fur, but the default stock of these is zero. To steal from the fur stall, players need a Thieving level of 35. Players may only steal grey wolf fur from the fur stall. Most find it easier to steal from the fur stall if the fur trader is allowed to walk in the building behind the stall, and the door is closed behind him. Monsters *Hero (level 69) *Knight of Ardougne (level 46) *Paladin (level 62) *Guard (level 20) Trivia *Many things in the Ardougne Market, such as the trading of fur and silk and the fact that a lot of Ardougne inhabitants seem to wear longsleeve shirts including the level 20 guards, all suggest that Ardougne has a cool environment. Category:Kandarin Category:Ardougne